Times Gone By
by kittgirl23
Summary: What if... Devon and Kitt were the only ones of the FLAG team left alive?


At a FLAG test track somewhere in California  
  
The track was two miles long littered with cones demanding precision driving. A wall made out of concrete sat in the middle and two trucks had pulled up in the middle of it all. And running this test run was a black car. It manoeuvred around the cones with increasing speed, not knocking one cone out of alignment. It continued to crash right through the concrete wall. The car came up on the first truck, which was parked horizontally in the car's path. Not breaking stride the black car sailed over it in one leap and came down smoothly on the other side. Then the exterior of the car began to change. When the modifications had completed the car accelerated to even greater speeds it was heading right towards the other truck, which was parked at the end of the course. Just in the nic of time the car braked leaving it's prow just inches from the truck's cab. Then with a screech of it's tires the car did a 180 turn and returned the cheering group of mechanics and one solemn elder man.  
  
"That was excellent, Kitt! Download the test files from your CPU into the mainframe, we'll go through them tonight." Slapping his colleague on the shoulder in congratulations the grinning mechanics gathered their things and walked to their waiting cars.  
  
Devon Miles leaned on an antique walking stick and scrutinized the black car in front of him. Devon had retired from the role of executive director of FLAG years back. The real reasons for his retirement were very different from the reasons on the reports. He no longer took an active interest in the dealings of the Foundation for Law and Government, well excluding this one. Kitt was the sole reason Devon had decided to stay at the Knight mansion. Devon sighed, stood up slowly and carefully stretched his back. He was 86-years-old and the old war injuries had begun to make themselves known to him. Seeing Kitt on the track still brought memories of days gone by. Times when he and his colleagues had helped make the world a safer place to live. Of times when he had had the closest thing he had ever had to having a family.  
  
Kitt had completed the test run as he had hundreds of times before. A same cones, different turns. There was a time when he had cared about being faster then the last time. People had depended on him and his existence had made a difference. Now he did it to help certain mechanics keep their jobs. Over the years Kitt had received numerous updates and overhauls. His systems had been updated and where kept one step ahead of modern technology. The only things that had been untouched over the years were the fact that he still was 1982 Pontiac Trans Am. The second thing was his main program. Kitt had not let anyone tamper with that after. the tragedy. Now Kitt had rolled up to the only true friend he had left, Devon. Careful not to touch the older man Kitt moved as close as he could and for a moment neither said anything.  
  
Devon broke the comfortable silence, "You did well, Kitt. It's been some time since I have been able to come and watch the tests. Are the techs treating you fairly? Any complaints?" Kitt's scanner flashed to life as he heard Devon's questions. "They are capable mechanics, I have no complaints in that department but they're not." He trailed off. "I am being taken care of, Devon. Do not worry about me and thank you for coming to watch."  
  
Leaning on his cane Devon took the few steps he needed to get to the driver's side of the Trans Am. The door clicked open at his touch and Devon sat down. Relaxing in the comfortable seat Devon felt Kitt turn on the seat's heater. The warmth eased the constant pain in his back. Devon smiled sadly and rested a hand on Kitt's wheel. "But they're not Bonnie." He finished Kitt's unfinished sentence. It's okay Kitt, you can say both of their names to me." A light lit up on Kitt's dash ´TAPE´. A song began to play:  
  
"Cause I O U the sunlight in the morning And nights of honest loving that time can't take away And I O U more than life now more than ever I know that it's the sweetest debt I'll ever have to pay"  
  
Devon listened to the whole song in silence and when Kitt made no comment he asked, "Why this song Kitt?" The bars of red lights flashed as Kitt responded quietly, "That was the song that played on the radio when I drove Michael and Bonnie to the airport that day." Devon took a steadying breath. He glanced at the overhead panels, the dash, and all the wondrous technology that made up Kitt. But that technology wasn't Kitt. Suddenly Devon had an idea. He leaned forward and touched Kitt's ignition button. The turbine engine came online with a roar. "Devon..." Kitt started uneasily. Devon graced Kitt with a rare grin. He knew the AI was surprised that Devon seemed to want to drive. He hadn't driven Kitt since. Devon gave himself a mental shake; "Damn it! Just say it, Devon!" He chided himself. "Since the funeral." "Indulge me, Kitt." A new light lit up: Manual Drive. "Devon, you are aware that your licence has expired over." Devon waved Kitt off, "I know that I don't have a licence! Don't worry, I'm not planning on doing any racing, but keep an eye out for anything I might miss." With those words Devon applied gentle pressure on the accelerator and turned south. p "Do you think about them often?" Kitt's question brought Devon out of his memories. Not taking his eyes off the road Devon replied softly, "Every day for the past eighteen years." Devon steered the Knight 2000 onto the highway. He could feel Kitt making adjustments to his driving but didn't comment on it. "I think about them too but they are in my memory every second. Not a moment goes by without both of them on my mind." When the sound of the highway drowned out Kitt's words the two friends lapsed into silence, but they were both remembering the same thing, the same day.  
  
flashback 18 years, 2 months, 5 days, 11 hours, 37 minutes  
  
The sound of cheering people filled the spring air. A black car stood in front of an old church with a white bonnet of flowers on the hood. The MBS reflected rays of warm sunshine. The church bell joined in the chores of joyful voices. A crowd swarmed out of the church and made a passageway to the waiting car. Photographers almost blinded the scene with their flashes. There, right on cue a couple exited the church. Rice flew from the gathered crowd yet the two participates didn't seem to mind. Kitt immortalised the scene in his databanks. Devon Miles raised a toast, "To the happy couple! Three hurrahs for the newlyweds Michael and Bonnie Knight!" The crowd of FLAG employees, friends of Michael's and Bonnie's joined Devon, "HURRAH, HURRAH, HURRAH!" As the rice was exhausted Michael reached out and gently turned Bonnie's face to face him. For a while they just gazed into each other's eyes and then Michael leaned over and kissed Bonnie. The gathered people exchanged smiles and then started the unending howl of congratulation. Bonnie let out a surprised shout of delight as Michael suddenly picked her up, carried her down the stairs and whisked her inside Kitt who had opened the passenger side door. Michael himself jumped over Kitt as he had on so many occasions and got behind the wheel. Instead of driving he leaned over and kissed his new wife as Kitt took over and turned his prow towards the airport.  
  
"Congratulations." Michael smiled. There was a distinct smile in Kitt's voice. They were making good time to the airport where FLAG's privet jet was waiting to whisk the newlyweds to their honeymoon. "Thanks, pal." Kitt decreased speed by a couple of miles, "I still don't see why you can't spend your honeymoon here in the States, or maybe a nice cruise off California bay." Bonnie gave a short laugh, "Relax Kitt. Flying is the safest way to travel. You just take care of yourself for a week. John'll make some minor adjustments but I'll check you over when we get back." Michael leaned back in the driver's seat, "A week! I would have thought Devon could have spared me for at least two." Bonnie gave her new husband a playful punch in the shoulder," Of course he could of spared _you_, it's my brains he needs!" Michael tapped Kitt's dash, "Come on pal, find me some real romantic music to suite the mood. Kitt filed through the play-lists of 8 radio stations and settled on one playing old country music I.O.U. by Lee Greenwood was playing.  
  
Kitt considered Michael and Bonnie. After years of fights they had forged a tight working relationship that had grown over the years into a real relationship. Then one night Michael had surprised them all -including Kitt- when he had proposed to Bonnie on a drive to the seashore. When she had said yes Kitt had felt a distinct sense of completeness. The two people who were most important to him had just decided to spend the rest of their lives together. In that brief moment of time Kitt was completely content.  
  
Kitt approached the privet jet scanning for any mechanical flaws. The plane checked out perfectly. Michael got out and rushed to open the door to Bonnie. She looked stunning in a flowing white wedding dress. The sun danced over her making her look like an angle. Getting out Bonnie circled to Kitt's prow, "Don't let the other tech's mess the place up. If I find one tool out of place there'll be hell to pay!" She gave Kitt's hood a pat and walked to Michael. Halfway up the plane's stairs Michael turned to look at Kitt, "Keep things together 'till I get back, partner." Then with a grin and a wave of his hand Michael Knight followed Bonnie inside the plane.  
  
The plane's turbine engine's howled and within minutes it was gathering speed for takeoff. Kitt continued scanning and monitored the plane as it took off. Kitt watched as it gained altitude, then suddenly. Somewhere deep inside the plane's left wing a five-inch kerosene hose broke in two. Kitt's scan picked it up only seconds before an explosion ripped off one wing. In all the years that he had been activated he had never felt such fear as he did now. Kitt sent out requests for the fire department and ambulances to meet him where he calculated the plane would fall. Another explosion was heard as the jet crashed down in a nearby field. He sent information to fight control even though they no doubt had seen what had just happened. While doing these tasks Kitt himself accelerated towards the crash site. It took Kitt no more then a few minutes to reach the crash site but the scene that greeted him made Kitt brake in fear. The howl of sirens could be heard as Kitt inched closer to the plane. When he was as close as he could Kitt began spraying the wreckage with CO2 all the while he scanned inch by inch. The left wing, which had been blown off while the plan was still airborne, had come down about a mile from the crash site. The plane itself had hit the ground nose first. The impact had shattered the right wing. Kitt exhausted his supply of CO2 and there, his scanners looked on to two people in the passenger department. Neither showed any life signs, wait, one of them was alive! Kitt's scans also picked up the fact that neither the pilot nor the co-pilot had survived. The fire engines and ambulances rounded to the wreckage. Some of the fire crew stopped to scratch their heads and tried to figure out how the plane's fire had already been put out. "Quickly! The are three people in the passenger department and two in the cockpit!" None of the fire or ambulance crew questioned where that had come from but began their work. Kitt could do nothing but watch. "Michael? Bonnie?" His pleas were quiet.  
  
"Kitt? Kitt! Respond! What happened?" Devon had used overrides to contact Kitt. When the explosion had happened the airport flight control centre had contacted the Foundation and Devon himself had been notified within minutes. Now he was in a limo that was heading towards the crash site. Kitt did not respond to Devon for his entire focus was on a gurney that was being handed down from the plane. "Michael!" Kitt's motor had been running but now it stilled, as Kitt was able to physically see his partner. He scanned Michael over and over again. Broken bones, collapsed lungs. the list went on. Just as Devon's limo turned and came to a stop beside Kitt, another gurney was handed down from the plane. "Bonnie!" Devon's cry rang out like a shot. The paramedics who were carrying Bonnie and Michael stopped as Devon rushed towards them. Bonnie was barely awake. Her face was covered with burns but her eyes latched on to Devon's as the older man kneeled down. Devon's eyes brimmed with tears as he glanced up at the medics. The woman medic gave him a small shake of her head, "She has second- degree burns over 80 % of her body." Devon's breath caught in his trough. He knew what that meant. "Devon." Devon turned his attention to Bonnie whose plea was just audible. "Devon, promise me one thing? Take care of Kitt, take care." She trailed off. With a gasp of breath Bonnie lie still. Closing his eyes Devon carefully touched Bonnie's hand, "I promise." He whispered. The other paramedic team had loaded Michael into one of the waiting ambulances. "Wait!" Devon called out to a paramedic who was just closing the doors. With a heavy heart Devon stepped inside the ambulance. He pulled back the white sheet that covered Michael's face. He looked merely to be sleeping having been spared Bonnie's aweful burns. For the first time in decades Devon allowed himself to cry for Michael's death was like the death of a son that he had never had. For minutes Devon sat there then he laid his hand on Michael's chest and spoke the same words he had a hundred times before when Michael and Kitt had gone off on another mission, "God's speed, Michael."  
  
Devon allowed the paramedic to help him down from the ambulance. His gaze rested on Kitt. "Take care of Kitt." Bonnie's dying words. Suddenly feeling unsteady on his legs Devon motioned to Kitt. He heard the hum of Kitt's turbine then heard it being muffled into silent mode. The Trans Am made his way to Devon stopping just in front of him. The engine died, it had seemed to be an immense drain on Kitt just to keep it going. "Devon? What." Devon leaned down to touch Kitt's prow. "What are we going to do now? I don't know, Kitt. I don't know." He turned and rested half-sitting on Kitt's hood. For hours the two remaining individuals of the FLAG team watched the smoking remains of the aircraft. Neither seemed to notice the police, cleanup crew or officials. Their attention seemed to be turned towards the airplane that had been the reason two people they both cared about had lost their lives, but their real attention was elsewhere. Together Devon and Kitt mourned.  
  
end flashback -  
  
"It's been years since I was here. Way too long." Devon had pulled Kitt up to a cemetery. Kitt knew this place. Unlike Devon, every time the techs had let him have some free time he had made this trip. Auto-cruise lit up as Kitt took over and slowly drove inside. "I come here often. Nowadays there's not many places to go, so I come here. It's quite here and here I'm close to the people I." Kitt trailed off again. He rarely spoke anymore. He'd respond to the techs if needed, but conversation was reserved mainly for Devon. Kitt was acutely aware that Devon's health was failing. He had never commented that to Devon more for his own sake then Devon's.  
  
Kitt stopped in front of three graves and Devon got out. He walked to one of the graves: Wilton Knight. Devon reached back into his memories and recalled his first meeting with Wilton, their friendship, and Wilton's ideals that had become Devon's after his friend had died. To the left of Wilton's grave was a grave the stated: Michael Knight "The man who made a difference." There were no dates on Michael's grave for they would have been inaccurate due to Michael Knight being Michael Long. It didn't matter anyway, Devon thought sadly. Whatever date it would have showed it would have been too soon. On Bonnie's grave there sat a little bronze dove. Devon bent down to finger it as he read the script on Bonnie's grave: Bonnie Knight. His protégée had been Barstow only hours before the fateful flight. Somehow though it had seemed fitting to inscribe only "Knight" onto her stone. Devon hoped that was what Bonnie would have wanted.  
  
"I miss them terribly, Kitt." Devon's sigh was barely audible, but Kitt heard it nonetheless. He did not respond, there was no need to; Devon knew it had taken Kitt years to learn to cope with the death of his driver and friend. The Board had tried to team Kitt up with another operative but they had tried too soon and too hard. After two years they left him be but not before trying to decommission him. Devon had stopped that idea, stayed true to his word to Bonnie. FLAG had set out to create something they called Team Knight Rider, but Devon had not wanted any part of that. He told the Board he had seen his share of death. He was tired. At 70 years old he had seen himself too old to head a new team of operatives. Kitt had agreed to work with the mechanics and techs so they could test new technology that was to be used for the new cars. It had given him a job that was important. Kitt didn't complain.  
  
"Have you moved on, Devon?" Devon turned to Kitt, "What kind of question is that, Kitt?" Kitt's scanner moved calmly as he responded, "Ever since Michael's death people have told me to ´move on´, to ´not dwell on the past´ and sometimes even ´to forget´. In a way I have not moved on even though it has been nearly twenty years. I did not accept a new partner from FLAG. My programming was designed for Michael and I could not go against it. I believe I haven't ´dwelled on the past´ but I could _never_ forget!" Devon considered Kitt's question. Had me moved on? Should he have? "Kitt, I don't know who told you to forget, but don't you _ever_ forget! As for your question, in my own way I believe I have finally accepted the deaths of Michael and Bonnie. No-one should die on their honeymoon, nor of a technical accident, but I find comfort in the fact that they probably didn't know what hit them and I hope to God that they didn't feel any pain." Devon realized that he hadn't answered Kitt's question and was surprised that the AI did not press the matter. Perhaps in some way Devon had indeed answered.  
  
Devon rested heavily on his cane as he made is way back inside Kitt. His back gave a protest as he settled into the driver's seat. He looked at the darkened voice modulator and out at Michael's grave. Nodding at Michael's grave he spoke to Kitt, "You know something else that comforts me when I think about him? Those words on his grave. Many of us won't ever know if we have lived a good full life when we leave here. We don't know if we've made a difference. That's not so for Michael, for even if he was given a life to live and given a destiny of sorts people will _always_ remember ALL the differences he made."  
  
A black car was seen leaving the cemetery that day with an older gentleman at the wheel. And even if the man and the strange AI didn't know it, they too had made a difference in so many lives. Neither of them had moved on for there was no need for them too. The sun set as Kitt's exterior changed and he picked up speed. Devon slipped into his own thoughts as older people have a habit of and Kitt headed home grateful for friends and family, even absent ones. 


End file.
